Clefable
' '''Clefairy', labeled The Competitive Sweetheart, was a camper on Total Pokemon Island as a member of the Great Groudons, and had reached the merge. She return in Total Pokemon World Tour as Clefable, when she evolved between Total Pokemon Island and Total Pokemon World Tour. She was a member of the Cool Cresselias. Coverage Personality With a cute face and a seemingly friendly personality, Clefable does not seem like much of a threat. Indeed, she's rather kind and sweet, resembling a perfect little angel. Clefable enjoys fashion and takes part in a lot of "girly" activities, such as shopping for clothes and perfumes. But don't let her sweet smile fool you- under that delicate pink skin is a clever strategist who knows how to work the game. Clefable is bossy, demanding, and rules over her friends with an iron fist- not to say that she doesn't care about them, but when it comes down to it, she's in charge. Clefable doesn't let ANYONE tell her what to do, and possesses good leadership qualities. It's not surprising that she formed one of the largest, strongest, and arguably longest lasting alliances in the entire game. Though not necessarily mean or villainous, Clefable tends to put herself first, and while she loves her friends, she plans to be the only winner. She is also very good at lying and trickery, although her plans can be easily foiled. Though she hates dirtying her own hands (literally and figuratively), she's not above cutting shady deals with less loved competitors. Overall, while she may seem like a ditzy sweetheart at times, Clefable is not to be underestimated. Total Pokemon Island Total Pokemon World Tour: Trivia *If Clefable was a human, she'd be a "preppy, popular girl". *Clefable has the best record for taking down "villains" out of all of the campers. Being the leader of Team Sweet, a Great Groudons team, she participated in voting out Gabite, Primeape, Hitmonlee, and Rhydon, all of who were minor villains/cronies of bigger, badder players. In addition, Clefable used strategic timing to reveal Kadabra's true intentions to Weavile, causing his own elimination. In addition, it was not Houndoom or Cacturne who landed the final blow on Weavile, but Clefable, who's betrayal towards Weavile finally eliminated her from TPI. *Ironically, Bronzong (a secondary antagonist) eliminated Clefable early in TPWT. His targeting her over Lileep may be because of Clefable's strong ability to get villains out. *Clefairy and Oddish were the last couple to get together on TPI (while there were other couples suspected, there was never any evidence). *Clefable is far from DA's favorite competitor- the reason that she stayed so long in TPI is because she led an alliance and because there were barely any girls in the top 10. *Clefable came in 3rd in TPI. If one doesn't count Hitmonlee and Houndoom's first eliminations due to their return, she was third to be eliminated. *Clefable has known where Gloom has been the whole time in TPWT. Category:Total Pokemon Series Category:Females Category:Fairy-types Category:Total Pokemon Island Competitors Category:Total Pokemon World Tour Competitors Category:Great Groudons members Category:Cool Cresselias members